rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:New Captain
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Pwndulquiorra page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oo7nightfire (Talk) 06:56, March 10, 2012 X-Men movies wiki Well, as much as I appreciate the offer, I don't very much like wikias with few users; I went to the Red vs Blue wikia, which(believe it or not) is not this one. I went and there were so few users that I eventually gave up on it and found this wikia by mistake when I typed The Meta into bing's search bar. I believe that the two wikias were, at one point or another, competing and this wikia eventually got ahead, leaving that one with almost no users. I believe the Marvel related wikias work in a similar manner: because there's a main wikia for everything Marvel, wikias like the Incredible Hulk, the X-Men, Iron Man and Spider-Man have been abandoned in favor of the main one. This fact is supported by multiple things that I've come across on each wikia; on the Spider-Man wikia, the Powers and Abilities section spoke of Spider-Man's powers but not his current ones; it spoke of his powers before Doctor Strange rewrote his history as if it's still current information. The Iron Man wikia and the Hulk wikia are missing extensive amounts of information and numerous articles and the X-Men wikia is missing the pages for some of the X-Men but the one I'm thinking of is Life Guard, Heather Cameron; the main Marvel Wikia not only has every article that I'm looking for but all of its information is also completely up to date. I've been meaning to edit over on that wikia because some of its articles aren't up to standard as far as spelling and grammar are concerned but the point is that the information is there so I'm afraid I won't be going to your wikia and, with all due respect and quite frankly, I'm not quite sure why you made it in the first place since the Marvel wikia has most of the information you'd want and, if you have information that it's missing, it would be so much easier to just add to it. So I'm afraid I won't be editing on your wikia for that reason and also because I'm not that observant when it comes to movies; usually, I'm so hyped by the movie's effects, plot, and characters that I completely forget to analyze the information and scale the powers and such so, even if I was going to edit on your wikia, I'm not quite sure how helpful I'd be. Sorry. But thanks for the message.Hello and Goodbye 07:11, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, I do have something I'd recommend but, before I do that, I just need to know, besides you (since Admins often don't count in this particular situation) how many users are actually active on that wikia?Hello and Goodbye 07:26, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Then I would recommend going to the main Marvel wikia and posting your information there, since you'll not only have quite a bit more users on that wikia but you'll also get significantly more help, based on the size of it and how users are very common on that particular wikia. Remember, it's a recommendation, not an order; you don't have to do it if you don't want to; that's just what I would do if I were in your situation.Hello and Goodbye 02:40, March 11, 2012 (UTC)